There are known to the art various kinds of arrangements by means of which the tool-carrying end of a robot beam can be moved to a given one of a plurality of predetermined positions and which can be used with robot beams which comprise at least two telescopic sections or one single beam-element. In the case of these known beam-steering arrangements, the robot beam, or a given beam-section, is held by a first holding device which is pivotally and displaceably mounted, so as to enable the tool-carrying end of the robot beam to be moved to specific, pre-determined positions.
The free-end of the robot beam has mounted thereon means for accommodating workpiece definning, deburring, drilling or milling tools, or alternatively abrasive discs or wheels for grinding cast-metal workpieces.
Also known to the art are table assemblies which comprise a top table-part having an upper table surface on which a workpiece can be firmly mounted, and a lower table-part which is pivotally journalled to a stand which rests on an underlying foundation surface, such as a floor.
Such table assemblies are intended to coact with an arrangement for adjusting the free-end of a robot beam to a pre-determined position, wherewith activation of the robot beam and the table assembly is coordinated in a manner such as to enable the workpiece to be worked in the manner desired.
It is also known to provide table assemblies of this kind with means whereby the assembly can be controlled and will be stable.
Also forming part of the known prior art are coordinate tables or platens which have an upper table surface on which a workpiece can be mounted and which can be displaced along two mutually perpendicular coordinates.